hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Millie Starworth
"Eh?! What do you mean I'm to young for this movie!?" Appearance (Describe your character's appearance. Feel free to upload a profile picture, which is easily done under the Contribute button, and then placing it here.) Personality Millie is devious. She uses her appearance as a tool to get what she wants and will even use it to her advantage in a battle in an attempt to throw her enemy off. She will always want to have input on any thing being discussed even if not welcome. She also gets flustered in matters of romance or when proven wrong. Despite all of this Millie is very friendly with those around her caring for her friends, and enjoys to tease and fool around with her peers. Beneath her deviant behaviour Millie is understanding and very thoughtful and takes things under great consideration before she acts knowing how to act approprietly in different situations. Millie is very intelligent and was one of the top students entering Sa-Iki. She just doesn't use it properly in academics. In an attempt to find an easy way out Millie generally doesn't do well in assignments. Despite this during examinations with no way out she proves to be a top notch student. History Being born in a large upper class family with close ties to the royal family Millie had a very restricted childhood. She was to be raised as a perfect upper class girl who would marry another aristocrat or if lucky a member of the royal family. However Millie was different from her parents and siblings and wanted to know more about the world rather then live a life where what she learned was filtered. This lead to Millie often sneaking out of the estate and wandering off to the city and would end up being dragged back home by one of the servants. By the age of ten Millie was the black sheep of the family. She would rarely obey her father's commands and would refuse to go to any of the outings with her family as she disapproved of their way of living after having witnessed the real world. During a particular event she was forced to go to Millie witnessed a lesser member of the royal family beat his servant merely for being a fraction of a second late. Millie took the matter into her own hands and slapped the aristocrat. Ashamed of his daughters behaviour and believing there was nothing else he could do for it Millie's father decided it was time for him to send her off to Woru hoping if she had some sort of freedom with others from the same class she would come to terms. However Millie would have none of it. During her journey to Woru Millie managed to trick her driver into driving her to Sa-Iki where she had applied to as well and had been accepted. At the university Millie was able to meet with John Faust and convinced in helping her hide her true identity. Plot (ignore) Anise's Powers and Personality Abilities (Ignore for now as everyone will start off with a blank slate of a Hyoru and generic abilities.) Personality Righteous. Anise is an honest Hyoru always trying to point out the wrong doings of Millie. Similar to her user she always interupts Millie when not necessary. Compared to the generally confident Millie Anise tends to be more reserved and cool when it comes to opposing others. The two tend to argue which ends up with Anise winning but despite this the two get along very nicely as Millie often looks to Anise for counsel. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia. I do suggest putting a theme just because it is amusing.) Category:Character